


How We Ended Up Here

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, American Football, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Dick Grayson is not Nightwing, Drunk confessions, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, He is an orphan though, His parents are not dead, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is not Red Hood, Last Minute Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Barbara/Jason, Pining, Possible Rapist Alert, Possibly Pre-Slash, Realiziation of Feelings, Sick Fic, Unrequited Love, studying abroad, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Jason Todd has a huge crush on his best friend, Barbara Gordon. He is scared to tell her, and to make it worse, he has a rival for her love. A new of friend of Barbara's, Dick Grayson. Jason is determined to exterminate the newcomer.Dick Grayson has been in love with Jason Todd since the first time he saw him. But Jason hates him, and Jason loves Barbara.And round, and round, in circles they go.





	How We Ended Up Here

It is a beautiful morning in Gotham, a rare occurrence for the city, which is why so many students are outside, enjoying the weather.

The university’s football team is also outside, practicing for the big game tomorrow night. Some are running laps around the track, others are doing drills with the coach.

Jason Todd is doing pushups with the sun beating down on his back. The heat is pleasant, but after a while, a bit unforgiving.

After his fourth set of twenty, Jason sits up and grabs his water bottle. As he tips it back, relishing the cool liquid as it runs down his parched throat, he notices someone out of the corner of his eye.

Sitting in the bleachers, on her laptop, is Barbara Gordon, Jason’s best friend and his crush of two years. She is probably writing an essay for her classes or something, also out and enjoying the nice weather. However, that is not what irks him.

Through narrowed eyes, Jason watches as someone walks past the bleachers, and Barbara looks up. A smile blooms on her face and she waves and calls towards them.

The person glances up and waves back. After a few seconds, the person starts climbing up the bleachers and sits down next to Barbara. The person talks to Barbara for a few moments, laughing and smiling. Then, he looks over towards the field where the football team is practicing.

His eyes meet Jason’s.

The smile slides off Dick Grayson’s face as he feels the coldness of Jason’s glare. He quickly looks away, going back to talking to Barbara, and very obviously avoiding Jason’s direction.

The coach blows his whistle, and Jason has to jog off, but he makes sure to send Dick another glare before walking away.

For the remaining half an hour, Jason continues glaring up at where Dick and Barbara are sitting and talking. He catches them looking over at him a couple times, and he suspects that he is the topic of their conversation a few times. While Jason is not worried what Barbara will say about him, he does not like what Dick could be saying.

Because unlike Barbara, Dick unfortunately knows about Jason’s crush on her. And even worse, Dick _also_ likes Barbara. That makes them rivals. Even worse, however, Barbara thinks they’re all friends, often making the three of them hang out together. While Barbara was absolutely brilliant, she is a little oblivious when it came to people.

Jason finishes his last lap and looks up at the bleachers again. Barbara and Dick are laughing about something, and Barbara had set her laptop aside. Jason’s lips press together as he grabs for his water bottle viciously. He drinks, never taking his eyes off the pair.

Almost as if sensing that Jason is glaring at him again, Dick looks over, immediately spotting Jason in the midst of the others, despite their uniforms being the exact same.

Dick holds his gaze a tad longer than usual, and then, raising his hand and giving Jason a small wave. Jason throws his water bottle on the ground.

_How dare that little rascal wave at me like that?! Is he taunting me? I’ll show him._

~

“How have your classes been recently?” Barbara asks, setting her laptop aside. “I haven’t seen you in a while!”

“It’s been a week, Babs,” Dick says, smiling tiredly. “But yeah, it’s been a long week. I’m completely beat.”

“Oh, poor thing, you,” she says, patting his leg sympathetically. “You want to go get a late lunch with Jason and I? I’m waiting for his practice to end.”

Dick looks over to the field, where Jason is drinking water, glaring up at them, as per usual. Dick feels his heart beat a little faster, and he gives Jason a tiny wave. Then, he turns back to Barbara. “Nah, you guys go ahead,” he says. “I, uh, I’ve still got one more exam to study for tomorrow.”

“Aw, really?” Barbara asks. “That’s too bad. Well, good luck on your test. You’ll be here for the game though, right?”

Dick hesitates. The final game of the season for Gotham City University is tomorrow night. Nearly everyone would be there to cheer on the team, mostly because there are huge, crazy after parties. Dick has never been all too fond of the parties, so he usually does not attend, but he does not really have an excuse not to watch the game.

Barbara notices his hesitance. “Please? It’s their last game! Besides, it’ll only take two hours at the most. You don’t even have to go to the parties, Dick. If you don’t come, I won’t have anyone to sit next to.”

They both know that is not true. While not exactly popular, Barbara has a good amount of friends, with her easy-going attitude and her bright personality, it is easy to like her. Like Jason likes her. Dick’s heart does a sad little flip again.

“I’ll try,” he says.

Barbara smiles. “Great! I’ll see you there, then.” She stands, grabbing her laptop and bag. “Practice is over, so I’ll be going now. You sure you don’t want to come along?”

Dick nods.

“Alright, but if you do change your mind in the next fifteen minutes, I’ll be in the parking lot, by my car,” she says. She shoves her laptop into her bag and shoulders it. She turns towards the field and waves at Jason, who gives her a curt nod back. “Well, if not, go study some now so you don’t end up cramming tomorrow, okay?”

Dick nods again. “Yeah, got it.”

“Okay, bye, Dick!” Barbara says as she starts walking down the bleachers. She gives him one more wave, and heads towards the parking lot. Dick sighs heavily, glancing once more towards the field, where the football players are gathering their equipment before heading into the locker rooms.

Dick adjusts his own bag and stands. He walks back down, then ducking into the shade under the bleachers for a moment.

“Where is my phone?” he mutters, setting his bag down and searching frantically. He had been on the way to study with someone, got caught up with Barbara and totally forgot to text saying he may be late.

He finds it at the bottom of his bag. He has three text messages from Tim, all demanding to know why he is not at the library yet. “Fuck,” Dick groans. He quickly types out an apology and a promise to be there soon.

“It’s pathetic, you know.”

Dick turns, looking over his shoulder. He freezes. Standing a few feet away, leaning against one of the poles supporting the bleachers, is Jason. Dick’s mouth goes dry.

“Do you really just spend every moment you can kissing up to her? She’s not going to fall for that trick,” Jason scoffs.

Dick barely hears what he says. His eyes are busy taking in the sight in front of him. Jason is wearing GCU’s green shorts and jersey, accented with gold. Sweat glistens on golden skin while afternoon sunlight spills through the cracks in the bleaches above them. His black hair is artfully tousled like it should not be, and a towel hangs around his neck.

“Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?” Jason demands. “Stand the fuck up, and look me in the eye while I’m talking to you, Dickface.”

Dick stands slowly. Jason takes a couple steps forward until he is chest to chest with Dick. Dick silently prays that Jason cannot feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“You stay away from Babs, you hear?” Jason threatens lowly. He points a finger in Dick’s face, nearly touching his nose. “I’ve known her longer, and I’m her best friend. You’re just some kid who met her through a stupid coincidence. Don’t pretend you know her.”

“I- I’m not,” Dick manages to say.

Jason rolls his eyes. “Ugh, stop talking already. I don’t want to hear your voice on a daily basis, okay? So another great reason to stay the hell away. Unless you want me to beat your perky little nose into your skull, find someone else to like,” he spits.

Dick nods slowly, breathing hard and fast. He feels a little lightheaded at their closeness.

Jason takes a step back in disgust. He looks down, and Dick suddenly wants to die. He was hard.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jason sneers. “You get hard just _talking_ to a girl? Again, fucking pathetic.” He turns and walks away, tossing the towel in Dick’s face.

Dick watches him go, his heart still beating loudly in his ear. He swallows hard.

_God, he’s gorgeous._

~

Dick watches from behind the trees.

He had promised Barbara he will try and show up for Jason’s last game, and he kept his promise, but Dick is not going to let _Jason_ know that he showed up.

Dick’s plan is to pop up and say hello to Barbara while the football players were warming up, stay for a couple minutes, then fake a call or something and leave before Jason can pick him out in the crowd. Jason seems to have a knack for that. Or maybe, he has a knack for finding Barbara, and Dick just happens to be there a lot.

The game started ten minutes ago, but Dick cannot bring himself to leave completely. So he hides in the trees far away from the field, just listening to the muffled sounds. He cannot see the game, but based on the groans or cheers from the sea of green and gold, he can figure out what is going on. Luckily, the cheers outnumber the groans.

At halftime, Dick receives a text from Barbara. Dick sighs heavily, since Barbara figured out he had snuck off, and demands he return for the second half of the game.

Dick slowly drags himself out of the shadows, making his way back to the brightly lit field. He maneuvers himself back to the front row seats Barbara is sitting at. She is talking to Jason, waving her hands around with a bright smile on her face. Jason seems happy to be with her, too.

Dick does not want to interrupt, but Barbara spots him.

“Dickie! Over here!” She waves him over. Dick ducks his heads and slowly walks towards them, ignoring the way Jason’s smile becomes a grim frown. “Where’d you go?” she asks. “And don’t give me the lame excuse about how the line for the bathroom is too long.”

Dick gives her a sheepish smile. “I saw someone I knew on the way, sorry.”

Barbara purses her lips and puts her hands on her hips. “Hm, I don’t believe you. You’re always trying to weasel your way out of social things.”

“I don’t!” Dick protests, and it is kind of true. Dick only makes excuses not to hang out with Barbara and Jason because Dick cannot stand a few hours of Jason glaring at him every time Barbara’s back is turned. Dick feels bad for using Barbara as a shield as well.

“Fine, then you’re coming with Jay and me to grab burgers after this.”

Dick opens his mouth, instinctively, to make an excuse. But Barbara raises her eyebrows, and Dick shuts it. He glances briefly up at Jason, who glares daggers down at him.

“I don’t- I don’t want to intrude,” Dick says.

Barbara laughs and claps a hand on his shoulder. “Nonsense! You’re our friend! There’s no such thing as intruding. It’s not like we were going on a date, right, Jay? Tell Dick he can come with us!”

Jason puts on a strained smile. “Of course you can join us!” he says overly cheerily. “The more the merrier, right?”

“Exactly!” Barbara says. She turns back to Jason. “Now, you go out there, and you play the best you’ve ever played, you got that?”

Jason laughs and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, stop,” Barbara says, rolling her eyes. “You make me feel like a mom.”

“You act like a mom,” Dick pipes in.

Barbara laughs and Jason also laughs weakly and mockingly, all the while making death threats with his eyes.

“Alright, I’m going to go now,” Jason says, taking one last swig of his water. “Wish me luck!”

“Good luck!” Barbara says.

Dick hesitates a bit before also chiming in, “Good luck.”

The game goes amazingly. The team wins easily, and everyone in the stands rush out onto the field to congratulate them. Dick tries to escape during this time, but Barbara latches onto his wrist and pulls him forward.

So Dick finds himself being pushed and shoved in all directions. They squeeze through bodies until they get to Jason. Then, Barbara lets go of Dick to hug him and press kisses to each of his cheeks. Jason blushes, but it could have been the chilly night air.

Dick stands behind Barbara and just watches, a tiny smile on his face. Jason looks really happy, flushed and smiling uncontrollably. Dick knows this because Jason meets his eyes for a brief moment, and he kept smiling through it all. And for a split second, Dick pretends that that smile was for him, because of him.

Once the crowd dissipated and the team showered and changed, everyone heads off to their respective evening activities. Dick watches from a respectful distance as Jason declines invitations to several parties. Barbara chats politely with some of the other players’ girlfriends before finally managing to drag Jason away.

They crowd into Barbara’s small car, and Dick sits in the back.

“How does it feel to finally be done with the season?” Barbara asks. “A great season at that.”

Jason sighs. “Relieved, and a bit sad, I guess. It was my last season ever.”

Barbara gasped. “Oh, right! I still can’t believe this is our last year of uni! Aren’t you guys excited?”

Jason smiles at her. “Of course I am. But there will be things I miss about it.”

“What about you, Dick?” Barbara asks, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

“Hm?” Dick looks up, startling from his thoughts. “Uh, yeah, I mean, it’s going to be a big change.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Barbara inquires. “You’ve seem a bit out of it recently.”

“Just stressed,” Dick assures with a small smile.

“Okay,” Barbara says dubiously. She goes back to chatting with Jason, and Dick tunes out of their conversation again. It is not long before they pull up in front of a small burger joint. They take a booth, Barbara and Jason sitting on one side, and Dick sliding in across from them.

After ordering their food and drinks, they talk. Well, Barbara and Jason talk. Dick just sits and listens, as usual.

Dick is often content with just listening. He found out rather quickly that his voice irritates Jason, and if he stays silent, Jason is less likely to acknowledge his presence. Sure, that upsets Dick a bit, but when Jason ignores Dick, Dick can quietly observe, at least.

It is quite pathetic, really. Dick has had a crush on Jason since the second week of freshman year at GCU. Dick had a bad start to the school year, being nervous and all, and basically making a huge fool of himself in front of half the school.

He had spilled lunch on himself, stupidly walked into the ladies’ bathroom by mistake, and tripped into a fountain all in the first two weeks. After the fountain incident, Dick had been mortified. Everyone in his general vicinity had been laughing, and Dick had wanted to cry. But Jason was there, and he was not laughing. He walked over, Barbara behind him, held his hand out and said, “Man up and get your damn ass out of the fountain.”

They were harsh words, but Dick fell head over heels. The entire rest of the year, however, Dick never got a chance to talk to Jason again. Until the start of his sophomore year. Dick was going back to his dorm after a long night of studying, and he was a little out of it. He found that his key would not fit into his door, no matter how hard he tried.

That was when Barbara happened to pass, on her early morning jog, and found Dick trying to stick the key of his dorm into her dorm door. It was slightly embarrassing, but they became fast friends. And in turn, Dick got more chances to see Jason.

And from then to now, Dick has never gotten a kind word from Jason, if Jason speaks to him at all. Whenever the three of them hang out, Jason mostly directs his conversations to Barbara, or only asking general questions. Even then, Dick only answers when Barbara prompts. And Barbara never notices anything amiss. She remains blissfully ignorant, which Dick is a bit thankful for. Barbara is known for her meddling.

Once they finish dinner, Barbara excuses herself to the restroom, leaving Dick and Jason alone at the table.

Dick quickly pulls out his phone, pretending to text someone.

“Hey.”

Dick nearly looks up. But maybe Jason is not talking to him.

“ _Hey_.” A kick at his leg under the table this time.

Dick raises his head slowly. “Me?”

“Yeah, you,” Jason says, his eyes already narrow, and his mouth frowning. “You lied earlier. To Babs.”

Dick nervously taps his fingers against the side of his phone under the table. “When?”

“At the game,” Jason sighs irritably. “You said you stopped to talk to someone on the way. You lied. Where were you?”

“I did talk to someone,” Dick says.

“Bullshit. You have no friends,” Jason says through gritted teeth. “Except for Babs and that Timberly boy. Were you hiding somewhere and doing drugs? Is that why you’re always so nervous? Because you’re waiting for your next fix?”

“Wh-What?” Dick asks, bewildered. “I wasn’t-”

“You keep that shit away from her, you understand? She’s got a good reputation, and she doesn’t need a junkie like you to ruin it.”

“I-”

“I don’t want your excuses. Just… Just keep that away from her.”

Dick’s eyes are wide, staring at Jason in disbelief. He is surprised about two things. One, Jason saw through his lie. Two, Jason thought he was doing _drugs_?

He is about to refute when Barbara returns, her makeup touched up, and a fresh smile on her face.

“Hey, sorry about that. One of my friends texted. They’re having a small gathering at a nearby bar. Wanted to know if we’re interested.” She points the question at Jason, so Dick starts gathering his stuff.

“Yeah, sure,” Jason says, throwing Dick one last side glance. He grabs his jacket.

“You can come too, Dick!” Barbara smiles. “It’ll be fun.”

Dick bites his lip, his fingers clenching around his phone. “Ah, no, I really should be going.”

“Nonsense!” Barbara says. “Tomorrow’s Saturday! There’s no need to retire so early. Look, just a couple drinks, and you can go, okay? You seem so stressed recently, so it’ll do you some good to have some fun.”

Dick sighs heavily. “Babs…”

“C’mon, let’s go!” She turns and walks away before Dick could continue. Jason gives him another glare before standing and moving out of the booth. He follows Barbara out of the restaurant. Dick lets out a long breath before resigning and standing up as well. He walks out into the cold night air, his breath clouding in front of him.

He makes his way over to Barbara’s car and slides into the back.

The bar is a bar and restaurant, and Barbara finds her friends quickly. There are four girls, three of them with their boyfriends. Seeing the new arrivals, drinks are ordered, and greetings pass around.

“Ah!” Barbara says. “Dick, I’ve been meaning to introduce you to my friend, Cass. She’s a foreign exchange student and doesn’t speak English very well, but I think you’ll find her really nice!” She leans in. “She’s also single.”

“Um, oh.” Dick looks at the girl sitting on the very inside of the booth. “Hi, I’m Dick.”

She holds her hand up in greeting. The other five people sitting in the booth slide out to let Dick in. Dick gives them a tight smile before taking a seat across from Cass.

Barbara and Jason sit next to each other again, at the other end of the long booth. Dick casts a short longing glance in their direction, then turns towards Cass.

“You…” she says quietly. Her voice is low and a bit raspy, surprising Dick. “Like… her?”

“Uh… who? Babs?” Dick asks, giving Cass a nervous smile. “She’s- She’s a friend.”

Cass nods as if she understands. “You like… him.”

Dick stiffens. “I don’t-”

Cass smiles and reaches over the table and takes Dick’s hand. “It’s okay. I… understand. He… nice?”

Dick gives her a weak smile. “He’s… yeah, he’s nice.”

“Then why you sad?”

“I’m not- I’m not sad,” Dick stammers.

Cass nods. “You are sad,” she says slowly, in the same low voice of hers. It was strangely comforting. “Is… because he like her?”

Dick swallows. “You read people well, huh?” he asks wryly. “You’re good.”

“Thank you,” she says solemnly. “I watch. I learn.” She pats his hand again. “You watch too. But you do not… learn.”

Dick scoffs quietly. “What do you mean? There’s nothing to learn. He likes Babs. He hates me. I get it.”

“He feels…” she looks over at Jason and Barbara. Jason has an arm around her now, laughing hard. “Threatened by you.”

“Because he thinks I like Babs? I’ve told him I don’t like her that way,” he says miserably. “He doesn’t believe me.”

“He is… strong-willed, yes? Tell him, won’t work. Must _show_ him,” Cass says, leaning in towards Dick, her eyes insistent.

Dick blinks rapidly. “Sh-Show him? How do I _show_ him I don’t like Babs? I mean, I like her as a friend, and I don’t want to lose her friendship because then I won’t see- I mean, she’s important to me… too. I don’t- I don’t have many friends.”

Cass smiles. “You have me now.”

Dick returns her smile. “Thanks, Cass.” He looks over at Jason again. This time, Jason’s looking back, glaring at him. Jason’s eyes narrow more when their eyes meet. He picks up his beer and chugs the rest of it before slamming his glass down and turning away.

Dick sighs. “I don’t think I can do this. I have no idea what I’m even doing! Jason hates me.”

“Just tell him.”

“You just told me telling him won’t work,” Dick accuses.

“Tell him with actions.”

Dick sighs loudly, a smile creeping onto his face. “You’re no help at all, Cass!”

Cass just laughs quietly, the sound pure and happy, and maybe it is the alcohol, but Dick is feeling a lot lighter.

One more drink, and several conversations with Cass later, Dick pulls his phone out and realizes that it’s nearly midnight. He had been having so much fun just chatting with Cass he completely forgot his unwillingness to come in the first place. He has also completely forgotten about Barbara and Jason.

Dick glances over at them. They are still laughing and hanging onto each other. Barbara’s cheeks are a bit redder than usual, and Jason is slapping his knee with laughter.

After exchanging numbers with Cass, Dick excuses himself to the bathroom. He apologizes for making everyone stand up, and quickly hurries away.

He feels bad for sneaking away, but he knows he should leave soon, otherwise, Dick does not know how the night will end up.

He pulls out his phone to call a cab. With his phone clamped between his ear and his shoulder, Dick washes his hands in the empty bathroom. He calls the driver, tells him the address, and reaches for the paper towels to dry his hands. Then, he reaches for his phone.

Dick turns around and startles. Jason is standing right in front of him, his eyes half-lidded, and he is looking a bit unsteady on his feet.

“Um, Jason?” Dick tries. “Are you- Are you okay?”

Jason does not reply. Instead, he stumbles forward, falling onto Dick and pinning him against the sink.

“Um!” Dick says loudly, trying to push Jason back. But Jason is big and heavy, and Dick does not make much progress. “Hey, can you- can you-”

“You… You like her better… don’t you?” Jason slurs.

“Sorry?” Dick asks, his hands slipping as he tries to push Jason back onto his feet.

“That- That girl… You like her… better than B-B-Babs?”

Dick freezes. “Cass?”

“I- I dunno. The one… with black hair.”

“She’s- She’s nice. I like her as a- as a friend?” Dick says.

“So you…” Jason tries leaning back to see Dick. “So you… still like Babs.” He lurches to the side, and Dick instinctively reaches out to steady him. He catches Jason’s shoulder, but quickly lets go when he realizes what he is doing.

“N-No,” Dick says softly, looking down. “I don’t- I don’t like anyone at the moment,” he mutters.

“Liar,” Jason breathes in his ear. “I know- I know you’re lying. Stop… Stop lying to me.” He is leaning on Dick again, his head burying in Dick’s neck. Dick can smell the alcohol on him.

“You’re drunk, Jason.”

“And you’re lying.”

Dick sighs. “Look, why don’t you go home? I called a cab, so you can take it and go home, yeah?”

“Tell me… who it is. Tell me- Tell me it’s not… Barbara, please,” Jason pleads into Dick’s neck. “Who… is it?”

“It’s not Barbara. I promise,” Dick whispers.

Jason huffs quietly. “Then who?”

“Go home, Jason. You’re drunk.”

“T-Tell me.”

Dick swallows hard. “Go home.”

He manages to maneuver Jason out of the bathroom, with the heavy football player leaning nearly entirely on him. He stops in front of the table.

“Hey, Babs,” Dick says. “I’m going to take Jason back home, okay?”

Barbara looks up at him, a bit surprised. “Oh, okay! But doesn’t he live a bit far?”

“Er…” Dick does not want to admit he does not know where Jason lives. “It’ll be fine.”

“But it’s in the complete opposite direction of the university,” Barbara argues. “It’ll be nearly two by the time you get back.”

“Oh… it’s okay,” Dick says, straining under the weight.

“Here, why don’t you take him to my place? My roommate’s back visiting family, so he can stay there for the night. It’s only a ten minute drive anyway. You called a cab?”

Dick nods. Barbara digs her keys out of her purse and pulls off a key. “Here, that’s the key to the front door. I’ll be back in about an hour,” she says with a huge smile.

Dick gives her a small smile and nods. “Okay, good night, Babs.”

“Night!”

It takes several attempts to get Jason into the cab, then ten minutes later, out of the cab. It is a huge struggle to keep Jason up as well as fumbling with the key in the dark, but Dick finally gets the door open. He curses quietly when he sees the stairs.

Dick gently coaxes Jason to cooperate and move up the stairs. When he finally gets Jason to lay down on the bed, and even longer to get his pants and shoes off.

But finally, Dick completes it, and he feels extremely tired. He turns to go, but Jason catches his hand.

“Where… Where’re you going?” Jason murmurs.

“To get you a glass of water. Then I’m going home,” Dick answers.

“Hm… no,” he says, with a smile on his face. “Stay.”

Dick’s heart starts beating rapidly. “Wh-What?”

“Stay… with me.”

“I- I-” Dick cannot believe what he was hearing. Did Jason really just ask him to stay? “I can’t… It’s not my house, and you’re drunk.”

“I’m cold. Stay.”

“Jason,” Dick says softly. “You’ll regret this when you’re sober again.”

“No… I love you,” Jason says with a smile.

“You… what?” Dick gasps. “Don’t- Don’t joke like that. I don’t-”

“I’m not… joking,” Jason yawns. “I _do_ love you. For so long, Babs. Please… stay.”

Dick lets out a sob. He does not know if it is from relief or heartbreak. He starts trembling. He turns and flees the room, and his eyes start to water. He is gasping, his chest burning as his heart breaks into what feels like a million pieces.

But it should not have. Dick already knows all this. Jason has always only had eyes for Babs. Dick knows this. Jason hates him. Dick knows all of this. So why does it still hurt so damn much?

He slips on the stairs, falling the rest of the way down. He cries out in pain as his arm hits the banister hard. He twists his ankle somewhere along the way as well, and he collapses on the ground in a crying heap.

It takes a few minutes for him to get himself under control. Both his arm and his ankle are throbbing dully, but he drags himself onto his feet. He drags himself to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and drinking it to clear his head a bit.

After calming down, Dick swallows hard and steels himself. This is ridiculous. He already knows his love is unrequited. There is no point in crying over it. He fills the glass with water once more and slowly makes his way upstairs again.

He takes a deep breath and goes into the room. Jason is asleep, snoring quietly.

Dick sets the glass of water down on the dresser and turns to leave again. He limps his way down the stairs once more and out the door. He walks slowly to the sidewalk, where he pauses.

Barbara lives a ten minute walk from the university, and Dick knows he can walk there easily. But his ankle hurts and it is really late. Even so, Dick starts walking. He needs time to think.

Dick walks slowly, limping along. Dick does not think his ankle is sprained, but probably just badly twisted. His arm is definitely bruised though. It is freezing outside, and it only takes a few minutes for Dick’s teeth to start chattering. Still, he steels himself and keeps going.

As he makes his way towards the campus, he passes a dark alleyway.

“Hey there, cutie.”

Dick looks up. A tall, burly man steps out of the darkness and into the dim streetlight. Dick immediately bristles.

“You shouldn’t be out here all alone so late,” the man taunts.

“I was- I was just clearing my head,” Dick says. “I’ll be on my way now.”

“Not so fast. I just want to meet you.” The man walks towards him, and Dick takes a few steps back. He looks around, hoping someone will drive by or be walking on the opposite side of the street.

“H-Hey, stay back,” Dick says. “I don’t want any trouble.”

“No trouble here,” the man says, still walking forward. “Just… a little fun.” He reaches out and grabs Dick’s hurt arm, squeezing tightly. Dick cries out in pain, his eyes watering a bit. “Oh, look at you. Am I hurting you?” The man squeezes harder.

“L-Let go,” Dick hisses.

“I don’t think so,” the man says in a sing-song voice, stepping still closer.

“I said,” Dick growls. “Let _go_!” He brings his knee up hard, right into the man’s crotch. The man lets out a startled yelp and lets go of Dick. Dick takes this chance and runs. His ankle protests, but Dick does not stop running until he is back in his own dorm, lying on his own bed, panting hard.

Dick is tired, cold, and terrified. He curls up in his bed, reaching out to grab the towel lying on his pillow. He hugs it close, breathing in the musky scent of Jason.

Dick lets out a small whimper, tears welling up in his eyes.

 _I wish you were here with me_.

~

“Hey, Dickie!” Barbara gives him a huge hug, squeezing him tightly. “I’m so glad you could meet me on such short notice!”

“Uh, yeah, no problem,” Dick says, patting her back. “What’s up?” They sat down at the table. Dick took off his gloves and tucked them into his coat pocket.

Gotham’s weather is really weird. Only a couple days ago, it was nice and warm, and tomorrow, it is supposed to snow. Dick wakes up this morning, feeling like shit, and to his phone ringing.

He moves Jason’s towel aside, rubbing his cheek and grimacing at the odd texture the towel had imprinted into his skin. He grabs his phone and answers it.

“Hello?”

“Dickie!” Barbara’s voice says.

“Hey, Babs,” Dick says.

“Thank you so much for helping Jason last night,” she says. “I hope it wasn’t too much trouble!”

Dick laughs weakly. “No trouble at all.”

“But really, thank you,” she gushes. “He rambles a lot when he’s drunk, so I hope he didn’t say anything too weird,” she laughs. “Anyway, that’s not that I called you for.”

“Oh?” Dick raises an eyebrow, though Barbara cannot see it.

“Nope, I called to ask if you wanted to go to brunch with me!”

“Today?”

“No time like the present, right?”

Dick glances down at himself. He is still wearing the clothes from last night. A huge, ugly bruise bloomed on his right forearm. “Er, what for?”

“What, I need a reason to see my friend? Just to talk, duh,” she says. “C’mon, just the two of us!”

“Jason’s not coming?” Dick asks.

“No, he’s hungover as hell, and probably will just sleep in until the afternoon. What do you say?” she asks hopefully.

“I suppose I can,” he sighs.

“Great! I’ll see you at _Mimi’s_ in an hour!”

And now, Dick is sitting in front of Barbara, who is chattering her order off to the waitress.

“And you?” the waitress asks.

“Hm? Oh, uh, the chocolate hazelnut crepes, please.”

“Sure thing. Is that it for you guys?” the waitress asks.

“Yup! Thank you!” When the waitress leaves, Barbara clasps her hands in front of her and smiles at Dick. “So, spill.”

“Spill… what?” Dick asks, confused.

Barbara scoffs. “Oh, please. Don’t play coy with me,” she says. “I know you applied to win that semester abroad!”

Dick blushes. “Oh, that.”

“Well? Are you going?” Barbara asks, leaning in. “Results came back yesterday. I haven’t had a chance to ask you yet, with everything going on the day before, and I’m sorry about that, but hey, I’m making up for it now. So tell me, are you going to Spain next semester?”

Dick tries hiding his smile. “Yeah, I am.”

Barbara squeals. “That’s great, Dick! I’m so proud of you!”

Dick rolls his eyes. “It’s not a great accomplishment or anything,” he says.

Barbara gasps. “How could you say that? It’s a chance of a lifetime! To study anywhere you want in the world for an entire semester? It’s a dream come true! Though I’m surprised your other friend didn’t get it. Not that you’re not smart, Dick, but he’s just _really_ smart.”

“Oh, Tim didn’t apply. He wanted to stay behind and help with his dad’s company.”

“Oh, well. He seems like a good kid,” she says fondly. “You should introduce us sometime.” Then, she smiles and leans in again. “So, when are you leaving?”

“Two weeks,” he says. “After… After Christmas.”

Barbara smiles. “Aw, I’ll miss you so much, though! Don’t forget to call and text!”

Dick laughs. “I’m not leaving for another two weeks, Babs. We can still hang out some more before we leave.”

“But aren’t you going to spend Christmas with your folks?”

“Yeah, I’m planning to,” Dick says. “But I may just spend Christmas and Christmas Eve with them. I’ll… I’ll give the four days before that to my friends. And packing.”

Barbara smiles again. “I’m really so proud of you, Dick,” she says. “You deserve this more than anyone. And while you’re there, maybe you’ll make some more friends. And find yourself a girlfriend. Or boyfriend.”

“That’s probably not happening,” he laughs.

“Why not?” Barbara asks. “Are you already dating someone? And you didn’t tell me?”

“No, I’m not dating anyone,” Dick says.

“Oh, so you _like_ someone. Well, you have two weeks to make a move, Dickie,” Barbara says. “Or there’s a good chance you’ll never see them again,” she winks.

Dick smiles wryly. “Heh. It’s just a small crush, nothing major.”

“Hm, that’s not what it looks like to me.”

Dick rolls his eyes. “Really, it’s nothing. What about you? Anyone in mind for you?”

Barbara smiles softly. “Actually, that’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

Dick prepares for the worst. “Um, okay. I’m listening,” he says, swallowing.

“Dick… I think- I think I’m aromantic.”

Dick blinks at her a few times, processing the information. Then, he breaks out in a huge smile. “That’s great! I mean- Good for you, Babs!”

Barbara smiles back. “Really? I mean, it’s not… weird or anything, right?”

Dick scoffs. “It’s perfectly fine, Babs. Really, as long as you’re comfortable with yourself! Now, if you’d admitted you were a pedophile or something, then I might be a bit put off, but there’s nothing wrong with being aromantic!”

She visibly relaxes. “Oh, thank goodness,” she says. “You’re the first person I told, and I’m so glad you took it well.”

“Wait… _I’m_ the first person you told?” he asks.

Barbara looks confused. “Well, yeah. You’re one of my best friends.”

“Oh. I just thought… you’d tell Jason first or something.”

Barbara laughs softly. “I do plan to tell Jason. But… I- I suspect he may… be harder to talk to. Dick, I know- I know he likes me. And I know he _has_ liked me for a while now. It’ll be a lot harder for him to accept, and… I don’t want to lose a friend because of this.”

“No, Babs. If he can’t accept it, then he’s not worth your friendship. You’re his oldest friend, and his best friend. He might be a bit hurt, but he’ll understand. I know it.”

Barbara smiles at Dick. “Thanks. I really appreciate you, Dick,” she says softly. “And I’ll miss you a lot when you leave for Spain.”

Dick stands and walks over to give her a hug. “I’ll miss you too, Babs. But it’ll all be okay, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“Now,” Barbara says, pulling back from the hug. “This person you like. Tell me about them. A boy? A girl?”

_He’s a boy, and even if he can’t be yours now, he still can’t be mine._

~

Dick’s palms are sweating like crazy. He continuously wipes them on his pants, and still, he cannot hold onto his luggage properly.

His parents drove him to the airport, and Dick also knows his friends are here to see him off. But Dick is not nervous because he is flying out to Spain today.

He is nervous because he is planning on confessing to Jason today. He is hoping with all his heart that Jason decides not to show up today, and Dick can avoid the confrontation. But Dick also knows that Barbara would have dragged him here against his will.

As Dick had suspected, Jason was upset when Barbara told him about her being aromantic. He had confessed to her, then they spent the entire day watching movies and eating ice cream together. It was a funny story to hear. Even so, the next couple times they met up, Dick noticed that Jason was a bit more detached from the group, talking less and just listening. It was as if their roles had been reversed. It hurt Dick to see Jason like that.

But even then, Dick could not bring himself to tell Jason. He knew Jason was still healing, that it would take a long time. But Dick made a promise to Barbara he would tell the person he liked about his feelings before he left for Spain. So, Dick picked the very last day.

Dick approaches the café his friends agreed to meet up at. He spots them easily, and his heart starts beating faster when he sees Jason among them.

There are just four people there: Jason, Barbara, Tim, and Cass. Dick does not have other close friends.

“Dick!” Barbara spots him first and waves him over. “Hey, how are you?” she asks, standing and giving him a hug. “I haven’t seen you in such a long time!”

“It’s been two days, Babs,” Dick says. He breathes in her flowery scent, memorizing it. He tries not to choke up, thinking it could be the last time he sees her for a while.

“But I won’t see you for another couple months at _least_ , after today,” she says, pulling back. “I’ll really miss you.”

“I’ll miss you a lot too,” he admits.

Barbara smiles. “C’mon, we ordered you some chocolate cake and coffee!”

They all sit and chat for an hour, recounting stories and exchanging gossip. Dick feels like he had not been so happy in a long time. It feels as if leaving for Spain is the best thing that’s happened since college started.

Half an hour before his flight, Dick says his final goodbyes.

Tearful hugs and lengthy goodbyes were exchanged all around, and Dick takes a deep breath.

“Hey, Jason,” he says. “Can I- Can I talk to you before I go?”

Jason looks surprised to be called out. But he nods briskly and follows Dick away from the others. Dick leads him around a few corners to a long empty hallway, void of any people.

“What is it?” Jason asks.

Dick cannot meet his eyes. “Jason… I’m sorry-”

“Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?” Jason interrupts. “I- I’m the one who should be sorry. I’ve been tormenting you for a really long time now, and… yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Wh-What?” Dick asks, not expecting Jason to apologize. “I mean, yeah, it’s… I accept your apology. It’s nothing, really.”

Jason nods slowly, looking at Dick like he does not believe him. “Okay,” he says. “What were you saying?”

Dick feels a bit lightheaded. “I was… I just wanted to tell you something. Please- Please let me finish before you say anything, okay?”

“Um, alright.” Jason gives him a confused look. He puts his hands in his pockets and readies himself for Dick’s news.

Dick takes a deep breath. “I never- It wasn’t Barbara I liked, okay? I know that’s what you thought, but it wasn’t her. It- It was you. And I’m sorry if this seems really sudden, and you’re suddenly really weirded out by me, I get it. It’s why I never told you. But I really like you, and you’ve always liked Barbara, and you hated me, so I’m sorry you had to hear this so soon. I know you haven’t gotten over Babs yet, but I promised her I’d tell you about my feelings before I left, and- and I just- I’m sorry, okay?” Dick feels tears welling up. Years of frustration are finally pooling together and starting to spill over. But Dick has to hold it together. He cannot look up at Jason. He takes a shaky breath. “I- I have to go… I’ll miss my flight. And uh,” he glances up cautiously. Jason looks completely bewildered. “sorry about this.”

Dick quickly leans up, kissing Jason on the lips for a brief second while tears roll down his cheeks. Then, he turns on his heels and walks away as quickly as he could.

_I never wanted to let you know. Maybe I could have had you longer if I didn’t._

~

**_THREE MONTHS LATER_ **

Jason waits patiently in the library, scrolling casually through his phone. Barbara is a few minutes late, but Jason trusts her to be here soon.

Just then, Barbara comes over and takes a seat across from Jason. “Hi,” she says, smiling and dropping her bag to the ground. “I didn’t make you wait too long, did I?”

“No, it’s fine,” Jason says. “What held you up?”

“Oh, Dick called,” she exclaims, suddenly a lot more cheerful. “Yeah, I had to finish the call outside.”

“Oh?” Jason perks up at the mention of Dick’s name. “What did he call about?”

Barbara can barely contain her smile. “Oh, he hasn’t told you yet? He’s coming back today! He’s here over his spring break, only for five days though. It’s a pity, hm.” She purses her lips thoughtfully. “He plans on spending three days with his family, then two here.”

Jason’s heart skips a beat. “Is he going to his parents’ first?”

“Yeah,” Barbara says, pulling out her laptop. “He’ll be here on Wednesday night. He promised to meet us for lunch on Thursday. I’m sure he’ll call you soon to tell you all the little details.”

“You can tell me,” Jason says quickly.

Barbara rolls her eyes. “Aren’t we here to study? Stop trying to distract me. Dick will call you later, so get your stuff out and let’s study!”

Jason sighs heavily before pulling out his textbooks. “Okay.”

In truth, however, Jason knows that Dick will not call. In fact, Jason has not spoken to Dick in any way since he left three months ago. Jason had tried calling Dick’s number only for it to go to voicemail each and every time. He had tried texting, but never to receive a reply. Jason even tried using Barbara’s phone, but she caught him. Jason did not tell anyone about this, however. He did not tell anyone what Dick said to him that day either. He kept it all to himself, mulling it over and over again.

Jason had been very surprised by Dick’s confession. At first, he was confused, but he did not care about what Dick felt. Until a week after Dick left, Jason found himself constantly looking for him. Jason never noticed that he would automatically search Dick out, almost always finding him immediately.

Jason would not admit it to himself, but he had started to miss Dick. It was then that he really started to think about what Dick said. And about the kiss. It was the first time Jason kissed another man when he was not drunk. The kiss had left Jason’s lips tingling for a while afterwards, and he had completely brushed it off then.

But Jason started regretting it. When he was alone and feeling sorry for himself, Jason would touch his own lips, trying to imagine the tingling again, but it never really worked.

A month after Dick left, Jason gathered up the courage to call Dick for the first time. Jason had been so sure that Dick would pick up immediately, they would talk, figure out their differences, and by the end of the call, Jason would admit that he does not hate Dick, and maybe likes him a little now.

But Dick never picked up. Jason tried again the next day. And the next. Then, he tried texting Dick. Still, Dick did not answer. Jason was also not expecting the despair to accompany the sense of rejection. Jason knew that Barbara was in constant communication with Dick, and it was only through her that Jason knew anything about Dick at all.

Dick would send Barbara pictures of exotic foods he’s eaten, places he visited, and people he met. Barbara would show Jason whenever they hung out together, which was also not as often as before. Jason would smile at each picture, some with Dick in it, some without.

Seeing Dick’s pictures only made Jason pine harder. He started becoming worried that Dick had gotten over him and moved on to someone else because he took too long. Jason found that he could not bear that thought.

So he tried again and again to convince himself that when Dick gets back, Jason will tell him everything, force Dick to hear him out, and return that kiss. He hung on every word about Dick Grayson to the point where it scared himself a bit.

But finally, the time has come. Dick was back in Gotham.

Jason lay in his bed, in his cramped apartment and stares up at the dark ceiling. According to Barbara, Dick arrived at his hotel half an hour ago. Jason wants to text Dick, asking how he is. But he restrains himself.

 _Tomorrow, I’ll tell you_.

~

Jason gets to the restaurant early. He waits nervously for twenty minutes, fiddling with his napkin and ripping it to shreds. Barbara shows up five minutes before their meeting time, looking apologetic.

She sits down and smiles at Jason. “He’s not coming.”

Jason freezes. “What?”

Barbara smiles apologetically. “Yeah, he texted me ten minutes ago that he could not make it. Said some things came up. He sends his regards, and promises to find another time.”

Jason feels crushed. He shakes his head. “No,” he says.

“Huh?”

“No,” Jason says again, standing up. “Where is he staying?”

“Uh, the Grandview Hotel on 5th, why?” Barbara asks.

“He’s avoiding me, I know it,” Jason growls. “I’m going to see him, and I’m going to give him a piece of my mind!” He starts storming out of the restaurant.

“Wait, Jay!” Barbara calls after him, but Jason is gone.

Jason runs. He is about seven blocks away from the hotel, and he does not care that he has to run while dressed in slacks and a white button up.

He gets a text from Barbara a few minutes later. _Don’t do anything stupid_.

“Can’t promise that,” he pants as he makes his way uphill. He finally reaches the hotel, and he’s a sweating mess. His clothes cling to him uncomfortably, but Jason does not care. He approaches the front desk.

“Hi, how may I help you?” the clerk asks.

“Er, can you- can you tell me where Dick Grayson is staying? I’m his friend, and he left his phone up in his room. Idiot forgot to tell me the room number,” Jason laughs, hoping it was convincing.

The clerk smiles. “No problem. He’s in… room 313. Down the hall, elevator to level three, and take a right when you get off the elevator.”

“Thank you,” Jason says before rushing off towards the hall.

He takes the stairs instead, not bothering with waiting for the slow elevator. Jason finds room 313, stopping in front of it. A _Do Not Disturb_ sign hung on the doorknob.

He takes a few seconds to breathe and compose himself as best he can.

Then, he knocks loudly. After a while, he knocks again. “I know you’re in there, you bastard,” he yells, not caring who hears. It is the middle of the day anyway, so few people are actually in the hotel. “Let me in!” He knocks again.

A minute later, the door opens.

Jason is not prepared for the sight that awaits him.

Dick Grayson is standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his hair sticking up in all directions, his nose red, his eyes puffy and half-lidded, and his cheeks rosy and red.

Dick seems surprised to see him too. “J-Jason?” he asks. His voice comes out weird.

Jason’s eyes narrow, the words he had been planning to say melting away. “Are you- Are you _sick_?”

Dick nods miserably. “What- What are you boin’ here?” he asks before sneezing.

“Uh, bless you. I was- I was here to see you,” Jason says, his face heating up.

“Aren’t chu subbosed to- to be at lunch with B-Babs?” He sneezes again. Dick reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tissue, blowing his nose hard.

“I, uh, can I come in?” Jason asks.

Dick blinks twice. “I- I guess.” He shuffles to the side, and Jason steps inside. He closes the door behind him. “Well?”

Jason purses his lips and crosses his arms. “I _was_ going to yell at you a bit because I thought you stood us up, but I guess you had a valid reason. And you should be in bed.”

“I was.”

“Then get back in bed, idiot.”

Dick walks obediently to the bed and crawls under the covers, pulling them up to his chin. Jason follows, noticing the box of tissues by the bed and the trashcan right under it.

Jason sits down next to him and reaches up to touch Dick’s forehead. “You’re burning up,” he says, glaring at Dick. “Why didn’t you just ask Babs to bring you chicken soup or something?”

“Didn’t- Didn’t want to bother her,” Dick mumbles.

“Bother her? I think she’ll be more upset that you’re this sick and didn’t tell her.” Jason stands and goes to the restroom, grabbing a towel and wetting it with cold water. He wrings it and brings it back to Dick. He folds it carefully and places it on his head.

“Thanks,” Dick says. He sniffles. “Why’re… Why’re you here?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“No… now.”

“You’re sick. You should just focus on getting better,” Jason says. “Are you drinking enough water?”

Dick laughs weakly. “Stob changin’ the subject.”

Jason sighs heavily. “Fine, you really want to know?”

Dick nods.

“Alright.” Jason stands. “I came to tell you you’re an asshole for what you did to me. You- You tell me you’ve liked me for _years_ , then you kiss me once and leave and I never hear from you again? You ignore my calls, my texts, _everything._ I felt so bad about it. I missed you, I wanted to say so many things to you, I wanted to apologize again, I- I started _liking_ you, but I had no means of telling you any of that. Everything I heard about you, I heard from Babs. It was torture, Dick.”

Dick’s eyes are wide. Then, he frowned. “It was torture for _you_? What about _be_? I thought you hated me! And even then, I- I liked you so much!” He sneezes. He rips a tissue from the box, wiping his nose and throwing it away. “You-You admitted that you lobed Babs, and- and I was _heartbroken_ , Jay! I could only find it in byself to conbess to you on the last day because I was abraid of rejection!” Dick sniffs again. “And _now_ you come tell me that you like me too? What- What bakes you think I still want you?”

Jason’s heart leaps up to his throat. “You don’t?” he asks quietly. “If you- If you really don’t want me here, Dick,” he says softly. “I’ll go. Just tell me, and I’ll call Babs over. I said what I came here to say, and I’m sorry about everything, Dick. You don’t deserve all the shit I gave him. And I don’t deserve you. So I’ll just leave and get Barbara to come.” He turns to go before he can say anything else. If he tries, his voice will surely crack.

“Wait…” Dick says tiredly. “Don’t- Don’t go.”

“Dick… I’m serious. If you’re trying to get over me or something, I’ll go. I understand.”

“Stay, Jason.”

Jason turns back around, his eyes bright with tears. “You- You actually want me to stay?”

Dick nods, the towel slipping off his forehead a bit. “Yeah,” he says with a small smile.

Jason also smiles despite the tears and reaches forward to fix the towel. “Okay. I stay.” He pauses a moment. “But I’m still texting Babs.”

_As long as you stay here with me, you can do whatever._

~

“Hey, don’t forget to pick up Babs after work, okay? Her car broke down a couple days ago.”

“Why don’t you do it after work?” Jason teases. “You work with her father anyway, and she’s staying with him this weekend.”

“Are you kidding? Gordon’s terrifying. Or at least he has terrifying contacts. And I’m have to pick up a few things at the store,” Dick answers, handing Jason his jacket. “Alright, you’re going to be late. Oh, and, don’t be late for dinner again.”

“Dinner? What dinner?” Jason asks, pausing with his hand on the doorknob.

Dick sighs. “The one for Tim’s birthday? C’mon, Jay! We’ve been talking about it for _weeks_!”

Jason grins. “Just kidding. I know. D’you get his present?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dick says. He smiles. “Timmy told me he’s also bringing a new friend of his.”

“A friend? Timberly has friends?”

“Yes, a new freshman that just transferred in from somewhere overseas,” Dick says, starting to clean up the breakfast plates.

“ _Our_ Timberly? Befriended a _freshie_?” Jason asks, his eyebrows shooting up.

Dick quirks a smile. “Yes, he’s making friends besides us. Unbelievable, huh? Even better though, wait until you hear _who_ he’s friends with now.”

“Who?” Jason asks, completely forgetting about work. “Who is it, Dick?”

Dick smiles widely. “Some kid named Damian.” His smile turns into a smirk. “Wayne.”

Jason is silent for a moment. Then, he throws jacket on the ground and collapses on the couch. “Aw, damn! Bruce’s kid?”

“C’mon, Jay,” Dick prompts with an amused smile. “Don’t you think you should get over it already? He fostered you for, what, a year?”

Jason groans. “Uh, yeah. Worst fucking year of my life! He made me eat vegetables!”

“You secretly loved him,” Dick laughs.

“I was forced into suits and ties and to smile for _pictures_ and attend stupid parties. Did you know that the rumors are all lies? The bartenders at those galas _do_ card you.”

Dick laughs, walking over to Jason and wraps his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek from behind. “It’ll be fine. He probably doesn’t even remember you! And besides, there’s practically no chance you’ll even meet him. I mean, how long has Tim _actually_ stayed friends with anyone?”

Jason sighs. “You’re right.” He sits up and turns. He cups Dick’s face with his hands and pulls him into a kiss. He pulls away with a smile and says, “As long as he doesn’t try _adopting_ me again.”

Dick laughs loudly, his eyes squeezing into thin crescents, and Jason is charmed by his expression.

“Don’t worry, Jay,” Dick says. “I won’t let him. You’re mine.”

**THE END**

~~~

**The following is just little snippets of scenes, in chronological order, of things that "happen" after this story. Not exactly an epilogue. They're just ideas that amused me on a whim. It doesn't really have to do with the main story itself, just some elaborations and tying up loose ends. So you can think of this as a "if" story, since I never exactly even alluded to any of this previously. We'll call this... author daydreams. It's all fluff anyway, so enjoy, but don't take this too seriously! <3**

_SEVEN MONTHS LATER, NOVEMBER 14_

“Do any of you guys have plans for Thanksgiving?” Dick asks. “I think we should all do something together. Y’know, celebrate.”

“I’m going to my grandma’s the weekend after Thanksgiving,” Barbara says, not looking up from her video game. “But other than that, I’m free.”

“I think I’m free,” Tim says. “I do have to check though. I’m usually either crazy busy or bored to death around holidays. But I can just use a couple of my vacations days, so I’m good.”

“Jay, you’re free, right?” Dick asks.

“Hm? Yeah, probably,” Jason mutters, also not looking away from the TV screen, where he is trying to destroy Barbara at a multiplayer shooter game.

“Dami? Cass?”

“I’m free,” Cass nods. “Not Sunday before though.”

Damian just grunts, slowly flipping a page in his book.

“We should totally all do something!” Dick cheers. “Thanksgiving should be a time of family and friends and togetherness and… well, thanks! It’s only in a couple weeks, and it might be a bit much to plan a whole party-”

“Come over to the Manor for Thanksgiving,” Damian cut in.

Dick’s words die in his mouth. He gasps. “That’s a great idea! It’s usually just you and your dad, right? That must suck, I mean, not that your dad isn’t great, he’s awesome, but- I’ll shut up now.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Barbara says, effectively killing Jason and winning the game. She set down her controller and smiles. “What date?”

“The 30th? It’s a Friday night,” Tim chimes in.

“I’m free Friday,” Cass says quietly.

Jason looks from person to person. “Woah, woah. Slow down here. I didn’t agree to this.”

“Aw, Jay, lighten up! It’s holiday season! It’s almost going to be Christmas, and it’ll be great, I promise,” Dick pleads. “For me?”

Jason glares at him. “I’ll agree to the… get together thing, but… can it _not_ be at Damian’s?”

Damian looks up from his book. “Still afraid to face my father?”

“Not afraid, damn it!” Jason snaps.

Damian snorts. “Sounds to me, you are.”

“I’m not- I’m not afraid of him!” Jason says indignantly. “You demon child, I’ll show you! Fine, we’ll have dinner at the Manor.” He sticks up his middle finger at Damian, who just resumes reading with an amused smile.

“Don’t let him rile you up,” Dick says soothingly. He goes over and wraps his arms around Jason. “And don’t you think it’s about time you faced Bruce? It’s been nearly ten years. I’m sure he’ll want to know how you’re doing.”

Jason sighs and melts into the hug. “I’m sure he already knows,” he mutters under his breath.

“Hm? What’d you say?” Dick asks while Damian shoots him a glare.

“Nothing!” Jason says loudly. “So, Friday night you said?”

~~~

_TWO WEEKS LATER, NOVEMBER 30, 6:00 PM_

Dick puts his arm around Jason’s waist, rubbing his thumb into Jason’s side. “It’s okay,” he says. “Just don’t act weird.”

“Gee, thanks, Dick. Coming from you, that’s comforting,” Jason says sarcastically. “And I’m not nervous, stop it.”

Dick rolls his eyes. “Okay, I’m going to ring the doorbell now.”

“Wait!”

Dick pauses, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Yes?”

Jason takes a couple deep breaths. “Okay, go ahead.”

Dick presses the doorbell. They wait in silence for a minute, then, the door is pulled open.

A tall, skinny man stood in the doorway, dressed impeccably. His hair is thin and a bit sparse, and there are a few more strands of white than the last time Jason saw him. Even so, he looks the exact same otherwise.

“Alfred,” Jason breathes.

“Master Jason,” Alfred greets with a nod. “Long time no see.”

Jason hesitates just a moment before rushing forward to give the butler a hug. Alfred returns the hug, patting Jason’s back. “I missed you,” Jason says into Alfred’s shoulder.

“I have missed you too, Master Jason,” Alfred says, his voice a little tight. “I’m glad you decided to come after all.”

Jason pulls back, his face a bit flushed, but a huge smile splitting his face apart. “Can’t really say I’m _glad_ to be back yet, but we’ll see how the night goes.”

Alfred smiles and nods. “Of course. The others are in the living room.”

Alfred takes their coats, scarves and gloves, and Jason assures that he remembers the way to the main living room. He leads Dick through the lavish hallways that he barely remembers.

They have not changed much, some new décor, a different color rug, but it is still the same halls and rooms of when he was fifteen. Jason looks down at Dick, seeing the childish wonder in his eyes, and he is reminded of the first time he walked through these halls himself.

“This way,” Jason prompts, tugging Dick around a corner. Jason hears the others before he sees them. He can see the warm firelight spilling from the open doors down the hall, and the jovial sounds of laughter and high spirits.

Jason stops before he walks into the light. He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath.

Dick puts his cold hand on Jason’s cheek. “Hey,” he whispers.

Jason opens his eyes and smiles. Dick leans up and presses a brief kiss to his lips. Jason covers Dick’s hand with his own.

“Thanks,” he whispers back. Then, clutching Dick’s hand in his own, Jason pulls them into the room.

~~~

_FIVE HOURS LATER, NOVEMBER 30, 11:00 PM_

Damian walks down the quiet hallways of the Manor, looking at the familiar shadows cast on the ground by the bright moonlight. He makes his way past the guest rooms that are now occupied by his group of friends.

He hears nothing from any of the rooms.

After chatting a while in the living room, they all moved to the dining room where dinner was served. At first, tangible tension could be felt by all, but as the night went on, it easily dissipated. Jason relaxed, and in turn, so did Bruce and the others, who were also mentally prepared for an awkward affair.

Damian stops in front of the old grandfather clock. He looks behind his shoulder one more time, at the still hallway. It felt odd to see it so silent and quiet like the Manor is every night, but knowing it is actually full of people this time.

Damian pushes a button on the side, revealing a pad of numbers. He silently punches in the passcode, and the clock moves aside to reveal a dark tunnel.

He walks down the tunnel briskly, making his way down the stairs into the main section of the cave.

Damian immediately stops and bristles. Something is off. Dropping automatically into a lower stance, Damian walks along silently, sticking to the darker shadows. His eyes dart around the cave, watching.

Something shifts in the chair by the computer.

Damian slips a metal pipe off a nearby table, holding it steadily in his hands in front of him as he silently approaches the chair. His feet make no sounds on the stone floor.

Just as Damian is about to spin the chair around, it turns by itself.

“A metal pipe? Seriously?” Jason asks, rolling his eyes. He sighs heavily and snatches it from Damian’s hands. “Pathetic.”

Damian stands up straight, glaring at Jason. “What are you doing in here? How’d you even _get_ in here?”

“Tell your old man it’s probably a good idea to change the passcode once every ten years at least,” Jason scorns. He tosses the pipe into the air several times. “What are you doing here? Not sneaking out, are you?”

Damian scoffs. “As if I need to. And you’re not supposed to be in here! I don’t care if you can get it or not. You’re not allowed in here.”

“Hm, no, I’m your superior. I can override whatever little rules you made up,” Jason says smugly, spinning in the chair. “I do like the chair better though. Comfy.”

“You have no such rights,” Damian hisses.

“Yes, I do. They’re called First Robin Rights. Read it sometime.”

“Fuck off, Todd,” Damian growls, snatching the pipe back. “And get out. Won’t want Grayson to wake up and find you gone, right?”

Jason stands, stretching. “Nah, I’m sure he’ll be fine. You going on patrol?”

Damian is silent for a short moment. “Yeah, I am,” he grunts quietly. “Patrol does not stop-”

“-for fun, I know,” Jason laughs. “I heard the same speech several times.” Jason pauses thoughtfully. “Hey, you think you can do with a helping hand?”

Damian narrows his eyes at Jason. “Are you…?” Then, he mentally shakes himself. “No! Go back to bed, Todd!” He throws the pipe at Jason and turns on his heels to go get his uniform. “You’ve probably forgotten all your training anyway.”

Suddenly, Damian is pinned to the ground, his arms twisted painfully behind his back, and the metal pipe held under his neck.

“Don’t be so sure, baby bat,” Jason teases. “Now, you think you can use a helping hand?”

**THE END 2.0**

**Author's Note:**

> First off, for those of you who read my fics regularly, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates on my other fics. To make up for it, here's a little something I've been working on for a while, just bits and pieces each day. I haven't managed to write much of my other fics, but I will get there, promise! For now, I hope this will keep y'all sated!
> 
> This fic really took a turn towards the end, especially with the little... epilogue bit there. That was completely unplanned, and you can totally think of it as not part of the story at all. I wasn't going to put Damian in there, and Jason wasn't supposed to have been with Bruce at all. I already foreshadowed that there was a Batman, but I never specifically stated anything. I was just amused by that idea, so you can actually ignore the entire ending. It doesn't really fit with the rest of the story, I know.
> 
> Also, this is my first fic... almost ever in present tense. I always write in past tense, so I had to go back and fix so many verbs, haha. I hope I didn't miss any, but please be patient with those mistakes! I'll fix 'em as I see them, thanks! But I'm never writing like this again, ugh, it's hard.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed! I start school again tomorrow, so wish me luck and leave a comment pretty please~ <333


End file.
